Some current vehicles include quarter vent assemblies located at rear quarter panel assemblies. The quarter vent assemblies are used for venting air from inside of the vehicle, for example, when a door is closed and also to improve air conditioner performance. While the quarter vent assemblies may be effective for air exchange between the interior of the vehicle and the surrounding environment, the quarter vent assemblies can also provide an entryway for road noise to leak into the interior of the vehicle, which can increase noise within the vehicle compared to if the quarter vent assemblies were not present.
Accordingly, a need exists for quarter panel assemblies that include noise reduction features.